lost boy
by The Phantom Assassin
Summary: what if the GIW caught Danny .what if he escaped .what if Danny meet Bo This is what i think would happen


Hello and welcome to my new story before I start I will say I do have a collage course and one other active story so my new chapters may take a while but I won't stop adding till so keep patient and remember unless I get amnesia or die I will keep at this. This is starts in the same universe as my other story and the only difference is that well you'll find out set a few weeks before the start of my other story.

Oh and I almost forgot to say but **I don't own Danny Phantom and I don't own lost girl.**

I own nothing but the plot but because I am influenced by my upbringing, DNA and everything I have ever done or seen you could argue that's not original anyhow without further adieu read and review **;^)**

**The lost boy. **

**Chapter one the gift.**

Phantom's POV, GIW HQ, Nevada desert

I was escaping it had been hard but it had worked I had ran past the guards when they had come to take me to my so called training session when for the first time in months I had tried to escape and they were unprepared for anything they had a way to stop my powers but not my skills as a fighter then they had followed that up with a mistake.

By the time I had run to the elevator the base was on red alert but they had miscalculated the men on the upper floors had run to the weapons stash and blocked all the exits but the lower floors had mostly scientists who in the event of an emergency hid and only a few weapons that could cause me long term damage so I went down I had a idea it wasn't the best but it was all I had so I opened the elevator shaft doors and went down one hand grabbing the cable for the elevators support cables and sliding down ,there were no cameras here to see me so they would have to watch all the exits . when I got to the right floor I jumped onto the ledge and held on to the edges of the frame I had to rush, time was of the essence and they would be after me in less than five minutes so I pulled the door open a inches and looked out there was a sign that said the floor number and it was the one I wanted and the camera was sweeping between this door and the couple guards at the weapon room up the hall when the camera was focusing on them I ran down the hallway and to the experimental devices room locking the door behind me and pushing some of the lab tables up against it .

When I had finished I turned around and saw my way out.

The GIW's attempt at a ghost portal it was mostly finished from what I had overheard the gauds posted outside my room/cell say but it had problems with targeting the portals were stable enough but things that went through just disappeared some made it to the zone but others had just turned up in our dimension and some just seemed to never reappear I knew what the problem was their focusing crystal was out of alignment but I could fix that with a couple minutes.

-Linebrake-

No one's POV,

In the multiversity there is at least one new parallel universe created by every choice or action even the immortals in one universe there was a faint sound of ticking and a swirl of blue behind phantom before a screwdriver fell of the table and distracted him for a second in another I did not happen.

In the first the portal malfunctioned due to the GIW not making the power source more stable affecting the targeting in this world phantom could have reappeared anywhere and anywhen but landed just outside his cell a few days later.

In the second he aligned the crystal how he thought was right in this world he had miscalculated and the portal malfunctioned because the power source was unstable AND because the crystal was unaligned…

-Linebrake-

Five minutes later

" There done" I said taking a step back and then turning to the control panel they would see when I power it up but it would only be about ten seconds before I could jump through it and I was committed to it now . I flicked the switch and crouched behind the safety glass after all I didn't trust the GIW not to forget to clean out the ecto filters five seconds passed and there was no Ka-boom so I looked at the door one last time then ran to portal and leapt through it .

In those few second I should of notice the portal was flickering and hazy but by then it was too late.

Linebrake-

Phantom's POV, who the hell knows where

This was wrong travelling through most portals was instant a few took a second where you a flash of green as you went trough but this was more like a tunnel than a portal and I had to fly because the fucking thing was COLAPSING behind me and the wall had started rippling lucky my powers had come back when I entered the portal. I sped up to full speed j and looked forwards just in time to see the other end of the portal a few feet away.

-Linebrake-

Bo's POV, outside her home, ten thirty

"Damn it Kenzi why did you get pizza AND Chinese the one night I was home late" I said dragging the garbage bag to the dumpster in the alley behind our house I lifted the bad and nudged it over the edge and watched it fall in I just started to turn around and see the swirl of green before something flew through and crashed into the wall in front of me and bounced off hitting the dumpster as it landed I waited for a second then looked for the green swirl but it was gone I walked up to see what had come through and saw it was a pale-skinned guy in jeans and a slightly torn hoody with Black hair and the strangest eye's I had seen and I had seen a some odd eye's they were icy blue with a purple ring around the pupil and flecks of gold randomly around them as I watched his eyelids drooped before closing completely I picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the house thinking about how stage my life had become.

As I staggered in Kenzi bounced up to me and talking about how she loved the new shoe shop down the street when she stopped and said in a shocked tone "Bo I know you're a succubus but did you knock out a guy and drag him back to the house to cause your hungry or is he a gift for me?"

I laughed and put him on the couch then told about her how I found him.

-Linebrake-

I know that this was short but I was a prologue and most chapters I write will be about two thousand words well anyway what did you think good or bad?

Oh and if anyone who reads this is an another then why don't you try I would like to se another story with these two universes .bye bye.


End file.
